


I'm The Boss

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Domination, Erection, Fear, Injury, M/M, OC, Precum, Prison, Rescue, Sex, Sperm, Stabbing, Therapy, Trauma, Violence, cock - Freeform, cum, fight, penis - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo is a police officer who goes to work in the prison. He meets big scarred turtle and that's when things start to happen.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part to "Everybody wants Leo" week, day 8; Dom!Leo.  
> This story has 2 chapters because this turned out to be a bit longer than I planned.
> 
> I apologize writing mistakes. I will re-read this again later and fix them if I spot them. Thank you!

New York Police Department

“Okay, everyone, listen up!” Chief said with loud voice, silencing the whole room of officers.

“We got a call from the prison near by. They have too many sick workers which means there’s no enough guards. They contacted us, asking for help and any extra workers to assist them. Does anyone want to volunteer?”

Forest green turtle stood up instantly in his blue uniform, firm look decorating his face.

“Officer Hamato, you volunteer?”

“Yes, chief.”

Chief eyed turtle a while, knowing how eager this officer was. He was always offering help to anyone who needed it and who he could help. Tho chief also worried for his safety. He was eager, young and therefor also perfect target for troubles in worst case.

Blue eyes shined brightly as they firmly kept staring deep in light gray eyes. Chief sighed.

“You’re sure about this? That prison is no playground for kids.”

“I’m fully aware of the risks and reputation of the prison, sir.”

Chief knew Leonardo would go there even if he would say no. Sighing he rubbed his mustache, finally nodding.

“Fine. I allow you to go. Anyone else volunteer or do I have to decide who goes?”

3 older officers offered to go with Leonardo, offer him their assistance if anything would go wrong. With this everything was set and 4 officers were sent to the prison.

**

The place was huge and the noises there were even more louder. Prisoners yelled all they could as officers marched through the yard, prisoners’ recreation grounds being on both sides of the road. Even some rocks were threw at them, but not even one of them flinched.

Entering the prison was whole new experience to them all and the noises inside were as loud as they were outside.

When they had signed up for the job, they were showed around. Each of them got their own area to patrol so to say. Leonardo was sent to East part which held mutants among the humans. Officers thought that seeing a fellow mutant would keep mutant prisoners calmer than a human guard.

As Leonardo walked on the long aisle, cells on both sides with prisoners, he kept his expression firm, not letting a single word from prisoners get him. Loudly barking dogs never hurt anyone. Silent ones were more dangerous one, Leonardo told himself.

“Hey. Hey, officer.”

Leonardo stopped, turning to look at his left. There was half naked man with long dirty hair, beard and mustache. He was giggling while turning his head, his eyes fixed on the turtle.

“Come here. I need to speak with you.”

“I can hear you here just fine. What is it?”

“It’s a secret. You need to come closer so that I can whisper it to you.”

Leonardo lifted his eye ridge in his mind, keeping his face still in real life.

“Okay.” He finally said, taking few steps towards the cell door, stopping to look at the man between the bars. “What is it?”

Dark eyes sparked with madness as they looked up in blue ones, hands suddenly flashing towards the gun which rested on Leonardo’s belt. However, Leonardo had suspected such move so he easily stepped to the side, taking firm hold on the thin wrist, twisting it.

Man hissed, trying to pull himself free as Leonardo’s face came towards his with a snarl.

“You thought I was dumb, didn’t you?”

Releasing the hold on man’s wrist Leonardo took a step back, man hiding back in the shadows of his cell mumbling angrily to himself. Echo of howls, laughs and mocks filled the aisle as Leonardo turned on his heels, continuing his tour.

“Nice move ya got there, honey butt.”

Leonardo stopped for the second time, now turning to look at his right. There was big dark figure at the back of the cell, eyes clearly on him. Leonardo could feel it.

“Excuse me?”

Deep throat sound, a mix of growl and moan, came from the shadows as the figure stood up, stopping behind the door. Muscular emerald green arms came partly through the bars, broken handcuffs hanging around his wrists, as big scarred turtle leaned lazily forward with a small grin.

“Ya knew he was gonna go for your gun, right? Otherwise ya wouldn’t had dodged his hands like that, grabbing a hold on him.”

“I had my suspicion.”

Bigger turtle snorted with amusement, cut chain of his handcuffs jingling a bit.

“Ya new here?”

“I assume I am.”

Big turtle laughed silently deep in his throat while lowering his head, shaking it.

“Ya really ain’t giving all that long answers.”

“I have no reasons to.”

Big turtle lifted his head, a spark flashing past his eyes.

“Is it because they told ya not ta interact with us? That’s what they tell all newbies. But they forget we are living beings too. Perhaps it’s some attention and company what we would like ta have from them.”

Raphael turned his head, looking at other prisoners in their cells across the aisle.

“It ain’t exactly all that pleasant or even real communication ta listen their screaming and yelling all day long.”

Keeping his head still Raphael turned to look Leonardo from the corner of his eye.

“Ya need some real conversation with real people at times ta keep ya sane in here.”

Leonardo stood still, his expression not giving anything away while his head was rolling this information in his head. It could be true or a way for fellow turtle to trick him. But all the knowledge what Leonardo had… He was sure prisoners didn’t exactly have all that much communication either with each other or with the guards.

Looking around Leonardo watched them all, still remaining silent. Most of them were loud and yelling constantly who knows what, but there also were people – and mutants – who just sat silently in the shadows of their cells. Leonardo wasn’t sure was it because they didn’t had that kind of company they needed or wanted or were they just depressed… Or simply just minding their own business.

“Why are you here?”

Leonardo asked, not looking at the turtle beside him.

“Ya really wanna know?”

Now blue eyes turned, locking with green ones. There was silent assurance in blue eyes. Snorting pleasantly Raphael changed weight from his foot on another, taking his time.

“I killed a guy. Out of pure rage.”

Raphael didn’t miss that tiny, tiny movement around Leonardo’s eyes. Either the turtle got shocked or doubted him. It was amusing either way. Big turtle decided to push it a bit further.

“Ya wanna hear some details?”

“No, thank you. I need to finish my tour before break.”

Raphael straightened his back slightly with a sigh.

“Shame. I finally would had got ta tell my story ta someone who seemed ta be honestly interested. Maybe next time? Or would ya get nightmares?”

There was humor in Raphael voice and while Leonardo knew he should stay strict, he couldn’t help small smile spread on his lips as he turned away, still looking other turtle from the corner of his eye.

“Maybe.”

Raphael laughed while watching Leonardo moving away from him. Tho he couldn’t help himself as he yelled; “I hope ta see ya later, honey butt!”

**

In officers’ room everyone were enjoying their drinks, exchanging their experiences so far. Leonardo sat on his chair while holding his tea, bigger turtle’s words about a need for real and good conversation echoing in his mind.

“Hey, Leo. You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’m fine. I just have so much thoughts in my head currently.”

“Is this too much for you? You can go back to the police department if -”

“No. I can handle this. It’s nothing serious or anything.”

Others changed looks with each other, obviously worried for their fellow officer. However Leonardo was good at convincing so they dropped the issue quick, returning back on their previous talking.

Staring light brown liquid in his cup Leonardo sank deep in his thoughts once again.

**

In the next morning Leonardo was helping other officer to give breakfast to prisoners in their cells. When he stopped behind big turtle’s cell, he noticed bigger turtle was still laying down.

“Good morning.” Leonardo said as he went to pick up the tray, starting to place food on it. “I hope you slept well.”

Raphael lazily turned his head, looking at the officer over his shoulder. When he noticed it was none other than Leo, he grinned. Raphael easily kicked his legs in the air while turning and getting up, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Well. Didn’t expect ta see ya here this early.”

“How so?”

Leonardo asked while placing tray on the small “table” which was inside the cell, welded on the door.

He watched other turtle stand up, slowly making his way to the door.

“Thought ya would be at home enjoying your beauty sleep.”

“I will be later today. I had to be here two shifts in a row.”

Raphael took a bite of his sandwich which had salad, cheese and ham.

“They forced ya ta work your ass off in the first day already? They really are out of workers, aren’t they?”

Leonardo filled cardboard mug with orange juice, handing it to Raphael.

“I stayed because I wanted to.”

“Then it’s ‘cause ya need money? I’ve heard night shifts pay well.”

“Money’s always welcome, I won’t deny that.”

“But that ain’t the reason still?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Leonardo looked at the other turtle, curiosity showing on his face with kindness.

“Why you want to know?”

“’cause I have nothing better ta do.” 

Leonardo smirked softly as he eyed bigger male. He didn’t want to admit he stayed so that he could come to see Raphael in the morning, offer him even a small moment of normal conversation. Sudden loud screaming caught them both of guard, their heads turning towards the sound.

Other officer, who had come to help Leonardo, was stepping away from the cell door, hands covering his face. Leonardo didn’t waste time when he rushed to his companion, checking on him. Prisoner behind the bars in front of them laughed while holding empty coffee cup. It didn’t take long for Leonardo to understand that the prisoner had tossed hot coffee on officer’s face.

“Come. I help you.”

Leonardo whispered as he gave his support to his friend, escorting him back in the office where nurse came to check on him. Luckily the burns weren’t bad since the coffee hadn’t been all that hot anymore, but since face’s skin was sensitive, it still had hurt.

And what came to the prisoner behind the attack – he was taken away, locked up in isolation room for 2 days. Leonardo stood still as he watched fellow guards dragging the yelling man away, other prisoners either cheering or barracking.

His eyes met Raphael’s who was looking at him. It was hard, and somehow unnerving, to watch the big turtle since he didn’t show any sign was he happy or unhappy about this whole situation. Or perhaps he simply didn’t care.

Raphael pushed tray back as Leonardo approached him, thanking him for the breakfast. Leonardo would had wanted to stay, talk more with him, but he needed to go on and serve food to others as well. It took hours for him to do since he needed to do it alone.

**

Leonardo was asked to join the other guards to watch after the prisoners when they were allowed to go outside for few hours. Leonardo felt uneasy while carrying a rifle but it was a must – just in case if something happened. He had his handgun, stun and baton so rifle felt to be too much, but he needed to follow the rules.

Everything was calm and going smooth, but it also could had been because the day seemed to be warmer than usually. Most prisoners were staying in shadows or under the trees, but there was one who actually seemed to enjoy bathing in the sunlight. It was Raphael.

Leonardo’s eyes locked on the big turtle who had his legs crossed, arms under his head as he laid on his shell, letting the sun kiss him. He clearly enjoyed it – and it made Leonardo have a small smile on his face. He felt a bit jealous since he too would had loved to throw his uniform away and just lay down to bath in the sun.

But now he also was able to study other turtle better. He was definitely muscular, a bodybuilder like many other prisoners, but he also was carrying scars. Leonardo wondered had they come before his time in prison or in here. After all prisons were dangerous places with lots of inside fights. There also was a tattoo decorating Raphael’s right shoulder, but it was old already. Ink had faded quite badly and Leonardo couldn’t tell what the tattoo was supposed to be.

Raphael, most definitely, felt eyes on him so he turned his head lazily, opening his eyes. He instantly met with Leo’s eyes, grin spreading on his face. He winked once.

“Hey, honey butt. Care ta join me?”

“As much as that offer appeals me, I have to refuse.”

Raphael snorted as he closed his eyes, turning his face back towards the sun.

“It’s your lost, honey butt.”

Honey butt… Leonardo shook his head with deep inhale. He had no idea why, or even how, Raphael had come up with that name. More confusing was the fact that Leonardo didn’t dislike it. It didn’t make him feel nervous or anything. If it would had been someone else… It might would had been different thing.

**

Weeks went by and Leonardo had spend some extra time every day with fellow turtle, talking with him. It had done something good. Bigger turtle seemed more happier, his eyes and face shining whenever he spotted Leonardo coming towards his cell.

While Leonardo was showing act of kindness every now and then, he was also strict, commanding and bossy when needed to. And he was all that to difficult prisoners who fought back one way or another. Leonardo had zero tolerance for dangerous or bad behaving. He had been strict and commanding even to Raphael at times – only because bigger turtle had been testing him.

“Psst, honey butt.”

It was night and Leonardo was doing his night tour when he heard familiar voice calling him. Stopping behind Raphael’s cell’s door Leonardo showed flashlight in his cell, spotting big turtle standing right in front of him.

“What is it?”

Raphael stayed quiet, suddenly grabbing a hold on Leonardo’s wrist which held the light. Instantly Leonardo’s other hand went down to his gun, not pulling it out yet. Leonardo’s eyes were slightly surprised, and now also serious, as he kept staring into Raphael’s eyes. He looked… cold.

Green eyes lowered on Leo’s hand near the gun, then coming back up again.

“Ya gonna shoot me?”

“If I have to, yes.”

Silence.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just want ta talk, making sure ya ain’t escaping.”

Hearing the reason behind the hold on his arm Leonardo relaxed a bit, his hand still staying close to the gun.

“I’m listening.”

Now Raphael’s mouth, which had been thin line, spread into a huge grin.

“Good.” Said low raspy voice, silent enough only to Leonardo hear him. Keeping his voice low so that other inmates wouldn’t hear it, Raphael continued it. “I wanna know where we are heading.”

“And you mean…?”

Raphael’s face lowered, coming right in front of Leo’s.

“I’ve seen the way how ya look at me. Ya have different cold look when ya look others, but me… There’s warmth. Besides I’ve noticed how ya walk weirdly at times.”

Raphael grinned again, taking fast look of Leo’s groins.

“Ya jerk off hard enough ta make your dick sore while thinking of me? Or are ya being rough with your ass while masturbating and thinking of me?”

Leonardo’s face instantly turned red, but his eyes turned more strict and cold.

“That’s none of your business.”

“Sure it is if I’m in your head when ya please yourself.” Raphael licked his lips with silent chuckle, his knee coming to rub Leo’s groins between the bars. Amazingly Leonardo didn’t pull away or make any protesting.

“How about I make ya an offer? Tell bosses about my good behavior, so that I get out of here quicker, and I’ll let ya have my ass right here and now. I bet it would feel much better than your hand.”

Leonardo, for the first time, was stunned and words were getting stuck in his throat. And Raphael’s knee rubbing his growing erection with his knee wasn’t exactly helping. That lusty look on Raphael’s face, his hot panting hitting Leo’s face, growing need to be released in his groins… Leonardo couldn’t take it anymore.

Moving hand away from the gun Leonardo went to keys, picking up the right one, opening Raphael’s door. Turning the flashlight off he step in Raphael’s dark cell after hold on his wrist was released. However bigger turtle’s words made him doubt his decision instantly.

“Ya realize ya just entered in my territory and therefor I can do whatever I want ta ya.”

Leonardo snarled as he grabbed a hold on Raphael’s hand, somehow turning big turtle around while twisting his arm behind his shell, pressing Raph’s cheek hard against the cool brick wall with his other hand. Bending forward Leonardo whispered with husky voice.

“No, if I get to do what I want with you first. Keep your face there.”

And Raphael followed the order, feeling how Leo’s hand slid from his cheek on his neck, shoulder, shell and from there all the way down on his ass. There was few firm squeezes, Leonardo’s breathing turning faster.

“God, I love your ass. It’s massive and hot. Bend your upper body forward and push your ass towards me. And keep your cheek pressed against the wall at all times.”

Leonardo felt extremely excited when bigger turtle did as he was told, and more by spreading his legs ready for him. Only now it also came clear to smaller male that Raphael was already naked. Perhaps he had planned this event already or he slept naked. Either way Leonardo was pleased.

His hand traveled around on Raphael’s rear, squeezing, pinching, slapping, before stopping to play with pink anus. Big turtle rumbled in pleasure. Spitting on his thumb Leonardo pushed it in, rolling it around inside Raphael doing some preparation. However they both were growing impatient.

Raphael growled as he pushed his ass once towards smaller male, looking at him over his shoulder from the corner of his eye.

“Hurry up, will ya? Or were ya gonna play the whole night instead?”

“Be patient, my honey hole.”

Raphael chuckled at the name while Leonardo’s hand went to release his full erection from the fabric prison. Cold air hit Leo’s hot and sensitive erection which was nicely swollen and reddish, more than eager and ready to get what it wanted.

Stepping closer Leonardo let his dick greet Raphael’s ass by rubbing it between the butt cheeks. Precum spread between the cheeks, glinting in darkness, lubing the skin.

“Hurry up.” Raphael groaned.

Leonardo hissed, his other hand going to Raphael’s erection, giving it a firm pull. Bigger turtle gasped and hissed. It hadn’t been unpleasant pull which would had hurt him tho. Giving a look over his shoulder once more green eyes saw shining blue eyes staring at him. There was… kind of predatory shine in them.

“I told you to be patient, but since you aren’t...”

Leonardo thrust his whole length suddenly inside bigger turtle’s ass, sending shivers all over Raphael’s body. Raphael gasped loud, biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet. Leonardo was thrusting hard and fast, not showing any mercy to his eager sex partner who kept whispering now, begging for more, encouraging the turtle to go on.

Both males panted fast and quiet, clearly enjoying this secret act of the night. Raphael’s hand was rubbing his leaking penis as he was growing nearer of his climax, finally bursting his load on the wall. Panting hard Raphael leaned on the wall with his hands, Leonardo still violently using his ass until he too came – hard and deep.

Leo’s cum covered dick slid out from wide pink hole, cum drops running down between Raphael’s butt cheeks and down on the inner side of his thighs. Wiping himself on the tissue which he had in his pocket, Leonardo swallowed, calming down his breathing. Raphael had managed to calm down his breathing as well and was now wiping himself on his small hand towel which he had under his pillow.

Turning to look at Leonardo there was relaxation written all around bigger turtle’s body and face, soft look in his eyes. He looked very satisfied.

“I hope ya keep your part of the deal.”

“I see what I can do.” Leonardo whispered as he zipped his pants. Sudden hold on his chin made his face turn up, Raphael’s lips slamming on his. The kiss was hard and short, but not aggressive. Pulling away Raphael gave Leonardo warning look with silent growl.

“I trust ya.”

Leonardo nodded as he left the cell, locking the door behind him. His stomach was filled with butterflies and he couldn’t get over the feeling what he had gained while dominating bigger turtle. He loved that feeling and he couldn’t wait to dominate Raphael again in such a way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's work in the prison gets so scary turns.

Leonardo had kept his words and talked with the boss, asking if they could do anything to help Raphael get out from the prison sooner. After all big turtle had been behaving well while also defending weaker and smaller prisoners. Raphael also had been there to aid guard if there was a fight inside the prison.

Boss promised to contact the judge, but there was no other promises. After all Raphael also had taken a life which was the reason why he was in the prison to begin with.

When Leonardo had delivered the news to bigger turtle, the answer had been a growl. Big turtle was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to leave prison sooner. Leonardo, wanting to comfort his friend, had seen a chance to have sex with big turtle again – and they had go for it in that night, Leo leading.

This slowly became a habit to the turtles. They tried to have sex few times a week, always at night time. And every time Leonardo was on top, dominating bigger turtle who had nothing bad to say about it. Leonardo smiled at himself as he was filling some papers later. He never hadn’t had any idea that working in prison could be this much fun. But there was also not so fun part in working in prison.

**

It was rainy day so prisoners were staying inside. Watching everyone Leonardo finally spotted Raphael, who was sitting on small bench leaning slightly forward while lifting weights with his right arm. Feeling eyes on him Raphael lifted his head, meeting blue eyes.

He grinned at Leo.

Leonardo shook his head while keeping his amused smile hidden, deciding to go see how his co-workers did in another area. After all there was big open space where prisoners could walk if they didn’t want, or couldn’t, go outside. In this big area inside some officers were down among the prisoners, few officers standing on higher levels with guns ready.

Leonardo decided to go down since he liked to interact with the prisoners and keep order. Most of them were happy to see him, invited him to sit down, talk or play cards with them. Leonardo kindly refused from card games but otherwise he spent time with them.

“If it isn’t little turtle. The one who got my right hand, Bebop, isolated few days ago for a month.”

Leonardo turned around, facing big rhino. He had come to know him as Rocksteady. He was one of the worst criminals in this place and Leonardo instantly went on alarm mode.

“It was his own fault. He started a fight and sent many inmates to hospital. He needed to be punished.”

Rocksteady snorted angrily. “He was defending himself!”

“From innocent inmates who were eating their lunch in peace? I saw the whole situation, Rocksteady. He went to take those guys’ food and when they protested, Bebop attacked on them, hurting them bad. That won’t do, Rocksteady. Not under my watch.”

Rhino obviously tensed, not managing to say anything from his anger. Eyeing him a moment Leonardo decided to change the subject, even out his tone.

“Is there something you need or want, Rocksteady?”

Big rhino snorted relaxing, misty breath coming through his nostrils, hitting Leo’s face.

“Perhaps. I want freedom to Bebop, to my boys and myself, but I wouldn’t mind having some virgin ass first as an apology.”

While it wasn’t new thing for male prisoners to yell at Leo for wanting to fuck him, rape him and all, this was new situation since there usually had been iron bar door between him and the prisoner unlike now. And while there was other guards as his aid, they hadn’t noticed the situation yet. Apparently some of Rocksteady’s pals were keeping them occupied.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you either of those. After all freeing prisoners isn’t in my hands and my ass is mine only.”

“I didn’t ask you to give them to me, turtle.” Rocksteady growled quietly as he leaned forward, other inmates moving away from the scene while some of the rhino’s men surrounded them. “I take what I want.”

Leonardo’s heart was hammering. He was trained and all, but he was clearly outmatched. And even if he would managed to get his co-workers attention and help, it could come too late. On top of it using firearms inside would be too risky.

“Well then.” Rhino smirked as he cracked his knuckles. “Strip for me or I strip you myself. It’s your call.”

“And if I won’t do either?”

Rocksteady growled, his massive hand suddenly launching towards turtle’s throat. Big and long fingers easily made their way around thinner neck, squeezing so hard that Leonardo couldn’t make a sound as he was forced to lay down on the table in the corner.

“I told you, turtle. I TAKE what I want. I don’t give a shit what you think or want.”

Leonardo wiggled as much as he could, but his legs and arms were held by Rocksteady’s men. Closing his eyes Leonardo prepared for the worst as Rocksteady’s big hand kept traveling down on his body. He could feel the heat, and weight, of rhino’s palm through his clothes.

“Don’t worry, turtle. I can be quick and gentle if I want to. … And with you I don’t want to be any of that. Gonna make you feel some pain from delivering Bebop in isolation.”

Leonardo’s body tensed as hand went to open his pants.

“Hey.”

Voice was low and familiar, making Leonardo open his eyes. Raphael stood by the table between two men, looking down at him. The way how Raphael looked at him… Leonardo’s eyes grew wider as fear filled his heart. Was… Was Raphael one of Rocksteady’s men? If so why Leonardo had been so blind? Not seeing or even thinking that possibility. Not being able to bear those thoughts Leonardo closed his eyes, turning his head away from the other turtle.

Raphael looked at smaller male, obvious tension overtaking Leo’s whole body. His focus then turned on the rhino, who was laughing silently while licking his lips, hand going between his legs to open his pants.

Without a word Raphael, suddenly, delivered heavy punch on the side of Rocksteady’s muzzle which threw big mutant off balance. His hold on Leonardo’s throat was released, but Leonardo still couldn’t make a sound. Rocksteady had been using too much force while holding him by the throat. Hands from Leo’s arms and legs released their holds when Raphael’s attention turned on those men. Only thing what he really needed to do was to growl and squeeze his hands into fists. Everyone knew how dangerous and intimidating Raphael was when pissed. On top of that they had seen him fighting too many times – and he had never lose. He had a good reputation in the prison.

Growling Rocksteady rubbed the side of his muzzle, eyeing big turtle from the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“Ya know I ain’t allowing this kind of shit. Or have ya forgot who’s the boss here?” Raphael’s green eyes turned darker as he lowered his chin slightly, looking rhino under his eye ridges. “Ya paid the price back then about that. Ya wanna pay new price?”

Rocksteady rubbed his half cut horn, memories from the past coming back to him. He had fight with Raphael who knows how many times for the dominance in the prison over and over again. Raphael had been pretty patient, but eventually he’d had enough. When Raphael had won last time, he cut half of Rocksteady’s horn off, as a reminder he was the boss and wouldn’t tolerate with his behavior anymore.

“You have grown soft, turtle, if you defend such a pussy.”

“And ya still are the same jerk, no matter how many times I beat your ass. Get lost before I beat it again.”

Rocksteady growled as he kept intense gaze fight with big turtle. Eventually rhino snorted, nodding towards the door.

“Come on guys. This isn’t fun.”

Raphael turned to watch after them. “And make sure ya ain’t trying anything like this ever again. I will have the rest of your horn if ya do.”

Rhino gave evil look to the turtle over his shoulder, mumbling something under his breath. When the group was gone Raphael’s focus turned on Leonardo who was sitting at the edge of the table, putting his belt back on, straightening his shirt. He didn’t want to look like horrible and shocked mess.

“Ya okay?”

Raphael stood there watching how Leo’s hands were trembling despite the fact turtle nodded. While he was not pleased to see Leonardo shake, Raphael helped him down, escorting forest green turtle to the nearest guard. Leonardo kept his head down, not daring to look bigger turtle or other guard. He was… too shaken and embarrassed. But most of all he was angry at himself. He had dropped his guard down.

“Take him home and make sure he ain’t coming back here. It’s for his own safety.”

With those as his last words Raphael left, retiring in his cell.

**

It took few weeks for Leonardo to recover from the shock and trauma of his experience. He was forced to go see therapist too which, in the end, had provided to be great help. After many meetings with the therapist Leonardo finally felt he was ready to go back to work in the prison and face the rhino.

After all Leonardo couldn’t let that jerk have any control over him. He refused to live in fear. So eventually the turtle was back, standing at the beginning of aisle in one evening, ready to serve last food of the day.

Stopping in front of Raphael’s cell Leonardo couldn’t help but to smile when turtle, with wide eyes, stared him back.

“Well, shit.” Raphael mumbled as he stood up, grabbing a hold on the bars, chains from his handcuffs clinking. “Why are ya here?”

“Because this is my job.”

“I told those bastards not ta let ya in here again.”

Leonardo gave tray with juice, bread and small soup to big turtle.

“Why so? Am I doing my job so bad?”

Raphael growled, broken handcuffs jingling around his wrists once again as his hold around the bars tightened.

“Ya forgot ya almost got raped!?” Was heated hiss from big turtle.

“I haven’t forgot.” Leonardo said heatedly in return. “But I also can’t sit at home hugging myself and cry while fearing that, and him, the rest of my life. They won’t control me.”

Raphael eyed smaller male strictly, eventually sighing with soft smile.

“Ya are either fucking stupid or incredibly brave.”

Leonardo couldn’t help, but to smile back. “Thanks.” He whispered softly. Silence landed between the turtles, bigger turtle’s eyes moving up and down on Leonardo’s body.

“I’m halfway with the book ya gave me before ya were attacked, by the way. I’ll finish and return it before I’m gone.”

Shocked surprise overtook Leonardo’s face.

“G-gone? What do you mean by that?”

Blue eyed turtle was already fearing the worst, but Raphael’s comment soothed his soul.

“I get out earlier. Thanks ta ya.”

Leonardo clearly relaxed with deep sigh as he closed his eyes for few seconds, allowing himself to calm down more.

“I didn’t know you were getting out. I haven’t been informed about that, but that’s wonderful. When your big day is, if I may ask?”

“Few weeks and then I’m gone. Can’t wait ta get out of here. Here’s some good guys, really, and I’m gonna miss them, but most of them are jerks and I can’t wait ta get away from them.”

Looking at the other turtle Raphael hesitated a moment before reaching his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna say this once; I’ll miss ya the most. Ya have provide me kindness and honestly good conversation company. Not ta mention amazing sex.”

Leonardo smiled with small blush, placing his hand on Raphael’s. It was warm and rough.

“I have to admit I will miss you too. But I’m sure your family is happy to get you back.”

Smile from bigger turtle’s face vanished, snort escaping him as his hand was pulled back inside the cell.

“What makes ya think I have a family?”

“You don’t?” Leonardo looked concerned.

“Njah. I had a family but they all turned their backs on me when I got here. Family is supposed ta support one another, right? Be there for ya. Mine ain’t. Not missing or needing them anyway.”

“Then… Where do you go when you get out?”

“Probably under the bridge or something. Haven’t figured it out yet. I mean I ain’t saint, but I ain’t the worst either, but the fact I’m an ex-prisoner soon ain’t actually helping getting a job.”

“How about coming to work here as a guard? You would be good at it.”

Raphael laughed loud.

“Ya kidding me, honey butt? I’m getting outta here and ya suggest me getting back in here?”

Leonardo blushed slightly in embarrassment. “Sorry. Guess I didn’t think it all through.”

Turtles shared yet another silent moment just staring one another.

“Well, I need to keep going. I will see you later tonight, okay?” Reaching closer to big turtle’s face Leonardo whispered with small grin. “I want to taste your cock before you get out.”

Raphael blushed while letting out excited chuckle.

“Ya know where ta find me, honey butt.”

“Why do you call me that, anyway?” Leonardo chuckled back as he pulled away from the turtle.

“Because ya look like honey butt.”

“And honey butt is…?”

Raphael snorted with short laugh while crossing his arms over his chest. “Honey butt is honey butt.”

Leonardo smiled while shaking his head, making his way forward as Raphael went to read a book what Leonardo had brought him. It had been boring as fuck at the beginning, but luckily it was getting better towards the middle part. Raphael only hoped it would, still, keep getting better towards the end.

Later that night Leonardo visited big turtle again, just like he had said he would, getting fat dick in his mouth like he’d wanted to. It was yet another amazing sex experience with Raphael. And they kept having more experiences for few more weeks whenever they could.

**

It finally was a day for Raphael to step outside the prison. Leonardo, naturally, had been the one to escort him to the front gate. It was bittersweet moment. Raphael was free, but there was a chance Leonardo wouldn’t see him again. And it seemed Raphael felt the same way.

Standing face to face Leonardo watched how Raphael offered a book to him. It was the book what Leo had bought for bigger turtle.

“Thanks for borrowing it. It wasn’t as bad shit ta read as I thought it ta be.”

Leonardo laughed softly, pushing the book back.

“I’m glad you liked it, but please, keep it. I bought it for you.” Smiling slightly Leonardo’s blue eyes gazed up in Raphael’s softly. “It was a gift. Something for you to remember me by.”

Still smiling Leonardo opened his jacket slightly, pushing a hand inside. When his hand came out again, it was holding small envelope which Leo gave to Raphael.

“Here. Little something else from me. I hope you like it, but most importantly, won’t lose it.”

“Hm?” Raphael had asking, but amusing look on his face as he opened the letter. There was a note and a key. “The fuck?”

Leonardo kept smiling slightly. “My address and a spare key to my home. Just in case if you can’t get on your feet alone. If you need a place where to start from. I just wish you won’t rob me while I’m working.” Light humorous laugh followed the last sentence.

“Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t like or appreciate it. It might come handy. Thanks.” Raphael said with a smile, putting address and key in a safe place. “And don’t worry, honey butt, I’m not gonna rob ya.”

Being pulled in a surprise hug made Leonardo yelp, not knowing how to react on it until few seconds later when he managed to return the hug. Smiling at bigger turtle Leonardo rested his hands on wide shoulders – instead of Raphael’s cheeks what Leo so much wanted to touch. For the last time.

“Take care of yourself out there.”

“Same ta ya. It was nice ta get ta know ya.” Reaching down to hug Leo again Raphael made sure to give hidden kiss on Leo’s neck. “I’m gonna miss ya and the sex we had. My honey hole will miss your honey dick.”

Pulling away with a smile, Raphael gave gentle bump on Leo’s shoulder. “Love ya.”

Surprised Leonardo watched with aching heart after big turtle, who bravely stepped into a normal world, facing whatever it would bring to him.

**

It only had been few days after Raphael’s leaving when Rocksteady had claimed his place as a boss among the prisoners, Bebop being back as his right hand. This, naturally, had caused lots of fights. Many were injured, few died and some escaped. It was a mess, but Leonardo – with his colleagues – did their best to keep everything in order.

Today was extremely bad day since it had been constant fights around the prison. Most prisoners still stood behind the rules what Raphael had set there, while many were supporting Rocksteady and Bebop. Leonardo found himself facing huge rhino alone, once again, flashbacks of his previous encounter with the rhino coming back to him. He felt his heart freezing and beating faster.

Rocksteady laughed as he approached the turtle, Bebop fighting on the background with the men, giving rhino the chance to have his payback.

“We have some unfinished business, ‘honey butt’.”

Leonardo shivered. The way how Rocksteady said that nickname made Leo feel sick in all possible ways, giving him shivers.

“I fear you’re right. You have rampaged here long enough – Bebop included.”

“Then spread your legs and I might stop. But only if you keep your legs open long enough for Bebop too. He, if anyone, deserves an apology from you.”

Leonardo shook his head. “No. My legs aren’t opening for you or him. Ever.”

Rocksteady snarled. He had never been good at taking “no”, in any form, as an answer. Starting to run towards the turtle, Rocksteady took a small blade from his belt. It was obviously either stolen somewhere or someone had delivered it to him in the jail.

Dodging the first swing Leonardo pulled his gun out. He didn’t want to use it, but there wasn’t much room for him to fight. Shooting was also risky since he could hit someone else – which was one more reason for Leonardo to hesitate using firearms inside.

Luckily Leonardo was smaller and quicker than big rhino. He was able to dodge Rocksteady’s attacks quite well without shooting, but when more inmates, Rocksteady’s men, came to the picture it became harder.

Of course there also came Raphael’s men, and the chaos just got worse around rhino and turtle. Someone, somewhere, yelled something and it made Leo lose his focus for a second. It was all what one man needed to push Leonardo against the wall and stab him on the arm, moving away from Rocksteady’s way who came at the turtle with force, smashing him hard against the wall.

Air left Leo’s lungs as he slid down, but was stopped by Rocksteady’s hand. Next thing, what Leo’s mind registered, was pain on his left side. He screamed when blade, which actually wasn’t all that small in the end, twisted in his side before it was pulled back. He was stabbed few more times before he was allowed to collapse on the floor, Rocksteady running away with his men, Bebop watching the rear during escape.

One of Raphael’s men spotted badly bleeding turtle, who tried to get up and get help, rushing for his aid. Taking off his shirt inmate pressed it hard against Leo’s wounds on the side, yelling for help. Leonardo heard sounds, seeing blurry figures gather around him before passing out. He had lost too much blood.

**

Walking on the street Raphael growled. He’d been looking for a job for days already and nothing! He started to think that maybe he didn’t fit in the society anymore. Bullshit! He knew he fitted in! It was the society who was paranoid about him, not giving him a chance only because he’d been in jail after killing someone while protecting an old woman. Surely he’d surrendered himself to his rage and overdid the killing, but still. However, Raphael was sure that the main reason was the fact that he was a mutant. Jury was incredibly harsh for mutants. If a human did same kind of crime, jury was more merciful – which sucked ass.

Raphael stopped when he spotted people gathering around the TV behind the showcase. Curiously he walked behind the group, seeing the news. There had been bad fight in some prison. Raphael snorted, getting ready to turn on his heels. He had seen those fights way too many times from too close to know what they were like, but then anchorman’s voice reached his ear.

_“One guard, a mutant in fact, has been reported to have many stab wounds. His state is critical and he’s being taken to the nearest hospital. It doesn’t look good for him.”_

Raphael saw a flash of green between the medics, instantly recognizing the color. Leonardo! Not wasting time Raphael took off, running as fast as he could. Nearest hospital… He needed to go there! Luckily he knew where it was, but getting there would take some time. Raphael hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

**

Raphael sat by the bed, holding Leonardo’s hand when the turtle slowly started to show signs of waking up. He had gone through a surgery where the bleeding, luckily, had been stopped. Blue eyes slowly met the world again, turning towards Raphael when his nickname was called.

Big turtle kept holding his hand, petting it, while soft smile turned stronger on his lips.

“Hey.” Raphael whispered. “Ya doing okay, honey butt?”

“I feel sick.” Leonardo moaned silently.

“It’s because of the anesthetics. Ya wanna nurse or doc here ta give ya something ta it?”

Shaking his head while closing his eyes, Leo turned his head away from Raphael. It was sad thing to see. Other turtle was obviously not feeling well. Sealing Leo’s small hand between his Raphael sat there silently, just staring the turtle who was breathing steady and calm.

Turtles sat in silence while it started to rain outside, drops aggressively attacking the window.

**

Raphael spent the whole week by Leonardo’s side in the hospital until Leonardo was allowed to go home to heal. Leonardo’s boss also had informed him he no longer was allowed to go back to work in the prison. It was hard hit to the turtle, making him feel like a failure.

Sitting on the chair at home Leonardo watched the news, smell of food coming from the kitchen. Raphael had settled down in Leo’s home since he wanted to keep his eyes on the turtle, make sure he would rest and recover.

And he did. The last thing what Leonardo had wanted was to piss big turtle off and make him tie him on the bed. And speaking of tying and bed; Right after Leonardo had healed well enough to have some other activity than just sleeping in the bedroom, turtles had stepped into it, taking it slow and carefully.

It had turned out Leonardo was even more dominating in bed than what he’d been in the prison. And, oh boy, didn’t that turn Raphael on! Tonight was one of those naughty nights and Raphael was already in his place, waiting his lover.

Leonardo walked around the bed eyeing his boyfriend who was on all fours, eyes sparking as they followed him. Stopping next to Raphael, Leonardo ordered Raphael press his chest on the mattress, hands pushed forward. When Raphael was in his new position, Leonardo placed handcuffs around the turtle’s wrists.

“Keep your hands up there, honey hole.”

“Hmm ~ If you say so.”

“Shhh. You are not allowed to talk or say any words. Only moan.”

Leonardo knew how much Raphael loved to talk, and curse, during sex. But, at times, there was this one rule; Raphael was not allowed to talk. No cursing, no begging, no asking more, no calling Leo’s name. Nothing. Only panting and moaning was allowed.

For a some reason it turned both of them on even that, in some level, it also pissed Raphael off. He loved to ask for more, curse and tell Leo how good he was, how good he was making big turtle feel and so on.

Walking behind Raphael, Leonardo suddenly gave few hard slaps on big green ass. Raphael almost yelped in pleasure.

“You have nice ass – and you know I want it. So spread your legs for me.”

Blue eyes watched without blinking as big and muscular thigh moved apart, tail lifting up as a little extra, revealing everything. Few slaps on Raph’s reddish cheeks were his reward. Ordering Raphael to stay in his place Leonardo withdrew to get few toys and lube which he used on Raphael. Hearing big turtle moan and churr was extremely arousing, not to mention how Raphael kept pushing his rear end towards Leonardo.

When the pleasure grew to be too much for Raphael, he started to bark orders even if he wasn’t allowed to talk. In this moment Leonardo took a hold on Raphael’s chin, bit his lower lip and reminded him who’s the boss.

“Prison was the place where you were the boss of other inmates. In here, in my home and bedroom, I’m the boss. Don’t you forget that.”

Leonardo’s voice was husky, his eyes filled with lust and passion. Such look made Raphael’s heart beat faster, stomach fill with butterflies. Nodding his agreement and understanding Raphael received a kiss which forced Leonardo’s tongue in his mouth.

With loud smack their lips parted and Leonardo moved behind Raphael, pulling vibrator out of Raphael’s ass. God, that open pink hole looked so good, looking like it was trying to suck Leo’s erection in already. It was so close already!

Settling himself better between Raphael’s legs, adding some lube as well on his dick, Leonardo welcomed himself inside his lover rather hard.

Raphael howled in ecstasy as Leonardo kept ramming his dick back and forth in his ass. God, Leo was so good! Plus the slaps and orders what Leonardo was giving him. Raphael had never knew he actually would enjoy being bossed around in bed. He had hated being ordered around in jail, but then Leo had appeared, starting to boss him in cell and now on his bed… Raphael could be ordered around as much as other turtle wanted to.

The end.


End file.
